Sweet Surprise
by Ziirroh
Summary: Ruby eats a whole box of cookies, turns out those treats weren't just for the taking. A White Rose Valentine's Day fic based off a prompt.
1. Red Love

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you lovelies are having a wonderful weekend. I decided to actually write something for this holiday for once, so here's some White Rose for you~**

**Edit 2/20/15: Fixed stuff and changed the ending.**

**Edit 1/20/16: Grammar fixes.**

* * *

Ruby wandered down the halls of her dormitory, listening to the music playing through her headphones and whistling along to the tune. It would be a while until her next class would start, so she figured she could spend the free time exploring the dorm for a while.

As she meandered into the spacious den shared among those residing in the dorm rooms, a certain scent caught her attention. It wasn't just any odor, but a particular smell that she would recognize just about anywhere.

Sniffing the air she followed her nose until it led her to a small table. On top of it rested a few magazines and decorations, but what really stood out was the small white box wrapped with a pink ribbon. Ruby usually wasn't the type to poke into other people's things, but her curiosity won out over her sense of decency.

Ruby prodded at the ribbon, her imagination making her wary if it was actually a time bomb disguised as a pretty gift box. She knew it was silly because that scent could only belong to one thing.

She noticed a small folded tag tied on one loop of the ribbon, and without hesitation she unfolded it. On the inside it was pretty much blank except for the words "Happy Valentine's Day".

Ruby perked up at the sight. "_This must be a gift for everyone from someone in the dorm_." She thought. Thus, with that in mind, she felt no shame for tugging at the ribbon and opening the box.

Ruby's mouth nearly watered at the savory treats that she knew awaited her inside. Over two dozen chocolate chip cookies lay neatly inside the container, their scent and still melted chocolate making them look all the more delectable.

Ruby glanced around the area before returning her gaze to the treats, a voracious gleam in her eyes. "Nobody will mind if I take a few…"

Ruby sat down on a sofa and began to scarf down the box of cookies, and instead of stopping at the first dozen like she intended, she ate all there was in the box. Ruby felt satisfied with the snacks, leaning back against the sofa to relax. However her cheery atmosphere was interrupted by a loud shrill voice.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

* * *

Weiss knew she should have been more careful with it. She knew she should have kept a better eye on it. How would she know that in her rush she was going to forget it in the den area?

She honestly couldn't believe her eyes when she discovered a mussed up brunette haired girl, dressed in baggy jeans and an oversized red hoodie, with chocolate smudged on her lips. She caught her red handed in the act of eating her box of cookies she had just made for her home economics class that day.

Weiss stomped over to the girl and snatched the box out from her hands, leaving the girl gaping speechless. If the shock at finding the girl eating her cookies wasn't enough, it was the fact that she had eaten all two dozen of them.

"I can't believe this. There's nothing left. Nothing at all." Weiss stood there staring at the empty box in her hands. She would have stood there for longer if the girl hadn't cleared her throat and waved a hand to get her attention.

"Um, hey. Uh, sorry for, uh, eating all of them. I guess I could've saved some for you to eat too." The girl said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

Weiss could only stare at her with disbelief. "You dunce." She said evenly. "This was my assignment."

Any other time Weiss would have enjoyed seeing the girl's slow dawning of realization quickly shift to horror, but today was not one of those days.

The other girl went into a bit of a panic as she suddenly stood up and began to profusely apologize to Weiss. "Oh gosh! I'm such a dummy. I'm really, really sorry! I thought it was a gift someone left for everyone in the dorm to eat. I didn't realize it was actually someone's class assignment."

Weiss raised her hand to stop the girl's rambling, having heard enough. "Alright, alright. It doesn't matter now." She said with a heavy sigh. "I don't have time to make another two batches in an hour."

The girl looked like a kicked puppy for a moment, and Weiss was almost tempted to reassure her.

Suddenly she perked up and looked at her expectantly. "Do you still have some ingredients left over?" She said. This caught Weiss off guard. "Umm yes, I do. There's not enough to make two batches though." She added sternly.

The girl didn't seem bothered by this. "Make as much as you can then meet me at the room labelled Rose/Valkyrie in about…" She paused to look at a watch on her wrist. "25 minutes." The girl was about to dash off but Weiss managed to grab the sleeve of her hoodie. "Wait, where is that and which one are you?"

The girl smiled, "It's the one at the far end of this hall, right after the left bend. And I'm Rose by the way. Ruby Rose." Ruby then slipped from Weiss' grasp and zoomed off down the halls before she could get another word out.

"Ruby Rose." Weiss murmured to herself as she went over the strange encounter in her head again. "Ah. I have to hurry."

Weiss rushed off towards her own dorm. Once there she immediately set to work on baking more cookies, getting as much as she could from whatever ingredients she had left without botching its quality. Thirty minutes had passed by the time she finished. Putting what she had in her box she quickly went and found the room designated as Rose/Valkyrie and knocked.

* * *

Ruby had just finished gathering her batch of cookies in a bag when she heard the knocks. She was relieved to hear them, having worried that the white-haired girl she had met bailed out on her.

She rushed over to the door and opened it right when the girl was going to knock again, resulting in her hand making contact with the forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ruby held her head in her hands as she pranced away from the doorway.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl entered and fretted over Ruby, who now sat on the floor.

"Nah. It's okay. I've had worse hits." Ruby removed her hands and smiled up at her. "See? No problem." The girl seemed placated by this, and Ruby was glad to see her smile a little.

"I swear. You've given more to worry about than my puppy ever did." The girl said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not like a puppy." Ruby said with a pout. This elicited another giggle from her and Ruby smiled once more. "By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh. How rude of me." The girl said slightly embarrassed. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Please, just call me Weiss."

"Weiss Schnee...Huh. That's sounds really cool." Weiss smiled at her again. Ruby figured she really liked Weiss' smiles.

"Thank you, Ruby. Here, let me help you up." Weiss offered her free hand and Ruby was glad to take it.

Right then a loud commotion was heard from outside the door and another girl came barging in. "Ruby, I got those cookies you wanted! Where do you want 'em? Oh. Am I interrupting something?" A short ginger-haired girl stood in the doorway looking curiously at the scene before her.

Ruby laughed at her friend and at Weiss' startled reaction to the sudden intrusion. "Thanks Nora, just put them on the table over there. And no, you weren't interrupting anything."

"Okie-dokie then." Nora said cheerily as she skipped over to the table and gently placed a large bag filled with chocolate chip cookies on it. "Okay, so I got some from Ren, some from Blake, and some from your sister. I hope it's enough."

"Thanks Nora, it's more than enough." Ruby finally took Weiss' offered hand and stood up, keeping hold of the girl's hand as she led her over to the table. "What do you think Weiss? Is this enough?" Ruby said as she looked back at her expectantly.

For a second time that day Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You- You did all of this just for me?" She said incredulously. Ruby nodded. "Yeah! I felt really bad about ruining your project, assignment, uh, thing, and thought I'd make it up to you by gathering some friends to bake you some cookies. We really should be thanking Nora though, she had to run around and ask everybody to bake cookies out of the blue."

Nora had been watching the two knowingly, raising her hands and backing away slowly towards the door. "Oh, no need to thank me. Just helping out a friend. Now if you'll excuse me I just remembered that Ren wanted me for something. Later!" Nora zipped out of the room, closing the door behind her when she did.

"Huh. That's weird for her to be so modest like that. Oh well." Ruby said with a shrug before turning back to Weiss. "So, is this enough?"

Weiss looked at the cookies then back at Ruby. "Is it enough? It's more than enough." Weiss said excitedly.

Ruby grinned at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad. I hope this means you'll get a good grade then."

Ruby had forgotten she was still holding onto Weiss' hand, but the other girl had not. She pulled on her hand and brought Ruby into an embrace. "Ohhh! Thank you so much!" Ruby could only continue to grin goofily even after Weiss pulled out of the hug. "I can't believe you would do something like this for a complete stranger."

Ruby snapped out of her daydream and looked at Weiss with warm smile. "Well, it is Valentine's Day and it would be a bummer to ruin it for you. Besides, what better way to say 'Sorry for being a glutton and eating your assignment' than this?" Ruby said with a laugh.

"Imagine what would happen if I had to tell my instructor that another student ate my homework rather than the dog." Weiss joked.

"Oh man, that would be priceless. Of course I'll be there to back you up if you did have to do that."

Weiss smiled at the genuine kindness Ruby displayed. Her eyes then trailed over to a clock in the room, reminding her it was almost time for her class.

"Oh goodness, I better go. My class is about to start soon." Weiss hurried over to grab the small bag of cookies, leaving the larger one alone. "Hey what about this one?" Ruby asked as she pointed to it.

Weiss faced her, pausing a moment in thought before answering.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come over here after class and share it with everyone. I think my instructor would be quite suspicious at an amount of treats like that." Weiss said with a chuckle.

"That sounds cool. I can give everybody a message and we can all hang out when we classes are over for the day." Ruby already had her cellphone out and began typing out the message.

"Alright then, I look forward to meeting everyone, and I hope you and I can get to know each other more." Weiss said as she headed out of the room.

Ruby was smiling when she sent the text to everyone, her eyes lingering on the bag of cookies.

"I hope so too."


	2. White Affection

**Edit 1/20/16: Grammar fixes and a few changes in story to be more consistent with previous chapter.**

* * *

Today was White Day. Ruby had spent the majority of the day giving out chocolates and other various gifts to her friends and classmates around campus.

Now she walked along one of the outdoor paths back to the dorm building. She took her time as the day was pleasant; warm and sunny after all those wintry days. She enjoyed the cool breeze that swept through her hair, chilling the skin on her arms and legs a bit since she was wearing capris and a short sleeved shirt. Along the way she heard someone call out to her.

"Ruby!" She grinned brightly at the familiar voice, and as she turned around she saw Weiss running over to her, carrying a bag on one arm.

She was wearing a cute white blouse accented with light blue threading and a matching skirt that reached just above her knees. Ruby quickly moved her gaze upwards before they could linger any longer on her long, bare, silky legs.

_Geez Rubes, get a grip on yourself._

Weiss had just about reached Ruby's location when she stumbled a bit in her high heels and started falling forward. Fortunately Ruby managed to catch her, and then pulled Weiss close to her into an embrace.

"It's nice to see you too." Ruby said with a laugh as she rubbed her cheek against the top of the shorter girl's head.

"Ruby, you dolt, I've been looking everywhere for you." Weiss said with a huff.

"I've been running around campus giving White Day gifts to some people." Ruby explained, then she released her hold and watched Weiss expectantly. "Sooo…what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me in giving out gifts to our friends. The ones that had helped to make those cookies on Valentine's Day." She said.

Ruby's silver eyes brightened at the request. "Yeah, sure! I think they would really appreciate that."

The two then began walking towards the dorms. "Is that what's in the bag, their gifts?" Ruby said as she gestured towards it.

Weiss nodded, retrieving a small transparent bag full of white chocolates from it. "I decided to buy some chocolate since it would be more convenient. Plus, I didn't want to have some strange girl eating the ones I made ahead of time again." Weiss said playfully.

"Hey! It's not my fault I love cookies and sweets. Besides they were soooo good!" Ruby said reverently.

"Of course they were. Anyways, I bought only the best chocolate." Weiss continued. "And if any of your friends are allergic then I can always give them a gift card to the shop. They also sell other types of confectionaries."

"Wow Weiss, that's so thoughtful. I never even considered that someone could be allergic which, by the way, none of them are."

"That's good. I would hate not being able to repay them for their kindness."

When they reached the entrance to the dorms Ruby held open the door for her, making a sweeping gesture with her free hand and a half bow. "Ma'am." She said with a practiced air. Weiss smirked at her as she passed through the door, and the two shared a laugh.

They then made their way up a flight of stairs to their first stop. Standing in front of a door that had a name plate reading Arc/Lie. Ruby knocked on the door in an erratic pattern, one Weiss assumed the tenants inside would recognize. Shortly after they heard a loud crash from the other side.

"Got it! I got it! Just hold on! I'm coming!" A muffled shout followed by a thud and an "ouch!" were heard. The door opened to reveal a young man with short blonde hair, wearing grey shorts and a white t-shirt. "Oh hey Ruby. What's up?"

Ruby had to stifle a laugh at his messy appearance, his hair was poofed up in some places and his clothing was slightly askew. The incredulous look on Weiss' face at his appearance was amusing as well. "Hey Jaune. Is Ren in?"

"Oh, nah. He and Nora went off somewhere today. Something about an all you can eat waffle place, I think." Jaune then noticed Weiss, straightening up and trying to fix his hair. "Hello there Weiss. Sorry, I didn't notice you right away." Jaune said apologetically.

"You're fine." Weiss said. "Is it alright if I ask you to give this to Ren?" She handed him one of the small bags. Jaune took it and smiled at her. "Yeah, no problem. I can do that for ya."

"Thank you." Weiss said, returning his smile.

Ruby looked between the two for a moment. She didn't like how smiley and chummy the two were being. Suddenly she grabbed Weiss' hand and began pulling her along. "Wha- Ruby?" Weiss started in confusion.

"Well we've got to go give stuff to other people now. See ya later Jaune." Ruby waved behind her as she rushed off down the hall with Weiss in tow.

Jaune watched them with a slightly baffled expression. "What's up with her? Eh. Whatever." He said with a shrug and returned to his room.

It wasn't until they made it near their next destination that Ruby finally slowed down. "Goodness Ruby, what was that all about?" Weiss panted lightly.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Heh. Sorry, Weiss, but I figured you would want to hurry up and give your chocolates to everyone before it would become late."

Weiss straightened herself, pulling her hand from Ruby's to pat down her skirt and smooth her blouse of any wrinkles. "Well next time warn me when you decide to run off and drag me along. I can't keep up with your long strides."

"I'll keep that in mind then, princess." Weiss pouted at the nickname, making Ruby chuckle.

They now faced a door with a nameplate reading Belladonna/Scarlatina and Ruby knocked on it normally.

"Coming." A feminine voice called out from the other side. In just a short time the door opened to reveal a girl with long jet black hair and amber eyes that shone curiously at them.

"Ruby? I wasn't expecting to see you here again. Did you forget something?" The girl said.

"Hey Blake. Nope! I just came by with a friend, she wanted to give you something." Ruby pointed at Weiss.

Blake observed Weiss as she rummaged through the bag and procured another gift bag. "Please accept this as gratitude for helping to make those cookies."

Blake blinked in surprise and took the small bag. She examined the chocolates inside for a brief moment before smiling kindly at Weiss. "You're very welcome. I wasn't expecting a gift. Thank you, Weiss." Blake said as she bowed her head.

They exchanged a few more words, Weiss and Blake almost getting caught up in a conversation about books, before Ruby reminded her they had more gifts to deliver.

Once they said their goodbyes the duo continued down the hall.

"Blake is such an enigmatic person. I think I would like to be better friends with her." Weiss said off-handedly.

Ruby had a tense smile. "Uh, yeah. You two had a lot in common. I think you'd be really good friends." She said in encouragement, seeing Weiss' crystal eyes light up with anticipation.

"I hope you're right."

"Alright, now for the next person." Ruby said as she led the way.

They didn't have to go far for the next room. Its nameplate read Xiao Long, with the second name being covered with a piece of paper that read "Queen Coco". As they stood outside the door they could hear music playing loudly from the other side. Ruby slammed her fist against the door a few times and soon they heard the volume of the music lessen.

When the door opened a girl with long and wild golden hair and inviting lilac eyes greeted them with a wide grin. "Heya sis! What's up?" She grabbed Ruby around the shoulders, bringing her in for a side hug and a noogie.

"Yang stop!" Ruby whined pitifully as she shoved her sister off, making the blonde laugh. "Weiss wanted to give you something." Ruby said as she tried to fix her hair, prompting Yang to look over at Weiss.

Weiss held out a small bag of chocolates, which Yang took carefully. "This is to say thank you for helping to make those cookies." Weiss said to her.

A look of realization crossed Yang's face and she looked over to Ruby excitedly. "Oh. Anything from the cute girl Ruby talks about must be an extravagant gift." The statement made both girls blush, though Ruby's face became as red as her namesake. "Anyways," Yang continued without missing a beat. "Thanks for the chocolates. I'm glad I could help a friend of my dear 'ol baby sis." She teased at Ruby, pretending to pinch her cheek.

Ruby smacked her hand away and inched behind Weiss, hands on the shorter girl's shoulders to keep a barrier between herself and Yang. "Well we've gotta go, so we'll see you later sis." Ruby steered Weiss away and pushed her lightly to hurry her along.

"Okay then Ruby." Yang said with a mischievous look on her face. "Don't be doing anything I wouldn't do." She called after them, snickering when she heard Ruby yelling her name in a telltale whine down the hall.

"What was that about?" Weiss said perplexed.

Ruby looked away slightly so that she wouldn't see her blush. "Nothing, just Yang being a big sister." Weiss didn't quite understand, but she decided to let the matter slide.

"Well, I guess the last place to go is my room, since Nora and I share it." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded. "I wanted to know, that is if you don't mind, could we spend some time together while we're there?" She said tentatively.

Ruby perked up at the question, her silver eyes shining with anticipation. Weiss thought she looked like a puppy waiting for its owner to give a treat.

"Yeah, of course you can hang out."

As the two moved along Ruby had begun to realize something, Weiss had not given her a gift. She kept herself calm, but on the inside she was a jumble of thoughts.

_Maybe she forgot? No, that can't be right. She's remembered to give gifts to the others, so she definitely would have one for me. Maybe she saved some for me, but judging by the way her bag looks there's no other chocolates left except for Nora's. What if she didn't get a gift and decided to hang out to compensate? Not that I don't mind, but it's kinda lonely not receiving something like everyone else did._

Ruby was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of Weiss' voice. "Ruby, we're here. Are you alright?" Weiss had gestured at the door and was observing her with a concerned expression.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just zoning out y'know." Ruby said with a laugh, opening the door and ushering Weiss inside. "You can set Nora's gift on the table." Ruby said as she went over towards a desk. With a panic she saw the papers left on it and tried to put them away quickly.

After leaving the chocolates on the table Weiss walked over to her. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. Before Ruby could cover up a particular piece of paper she heard a quiet gasp from Weiss.

_Whoops. So much for that._

Weiss was now standing next to Ruby, who stood frozen with a paper in her hand. There was no use trying to hide them now.

Weiss was captivated as she stared at a sketched portrait of herself. Glancing at the other papers there were some with random things drawn on them, but she saw a few more with herself posed on them.

"Ruby?" She said quietly, looking up at the other girl questioningly.

Ruby was practically sweating with nervousness. Weiss wasn't supposed to know about these, let alone see them. She gulped silently as she faced Weiss. "Oh, um, well…these. Well, they're just some practice doodles, y'know. I needed to practice drawing people in my art class and, uh, you kinda just popped into my mind at the time." Ruby said with a shaky laugh.

Weiss approached the desk and Ruby moved aside to allow her a better view. She nervously looked back at the drawings and at Weiss.

"Sorry, they're not really good. You're kinda difficult to draw. Not that anything's wrong with you. I'm just not very good." Ruby said quickly.

However Weiss shook her head and faced Ruby, peering into the stormy silver with her calming blue. "I think they're wonderful." She said reassuringly.

Ruby couldn't hold back the heavy sigh of relief at her genuine tone. "That's good."

Weiss held up a drawing of herself sitting at a table and holding a mug of coffee. She recalled the many times the two of them spent at a nearby café where they would have conversations about school and a bit of their personal lives.

"Why haven't you ever shown me these before?" Weiss said as she picked up another drawing of herself sitting and reading a book.

Ruby fidgeted shyly. "Oh, um. You weren't actually supposed to see these."

Weiss gave her an incredulous look. "And why not?"

Ruby looked at her, and Weiss could see a mixture of worry and timidity.

"Well I really like spending time with you, and I thought if you knew I had been secretly drawing pictures of you then you would be mad. You're so pretty Weiss, and I didn't want you to see these sketches that could never come close to matching how pretty you are. I wanted to get better first before I showed you things like this. Plus, I really like you and didn't want to lose you." Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what she said. "Well, not like-like you. I-I mean as a friend! And I'm going to just shut up now."

Ruby looked away bashfully, wringing the edge of her shirt with her hands. Her face felt like it was on fire after that clumsy slip of the tongue.

Meanwhile Weiss' own face became flushed. She placed a hand against her cheek and could feel her face heat up at the accidental confession.

"Oh." Was all she could managed to utter.

They stood in silence, and the lack of anything filling that space caused Ruby to begin fidgeting again. She was poking her forefingers together, which Weiss thought was a charming manner.

Unable to bear it any longer she broke the stillness. "So…You can just forget I said anything and we can just do whatever it is you wanted to do." Ruby said hastily.

She clamped her eyes such, bracing for Weiss to make some excuse to leave and run away from her. Ruby hadn't meant to reveal how she felt about Weiss, she was just too caught up in the moment. She wasn't even sure if Weiss would see her in the same way, and that was the only insecurity keeping her from confessing before. She mentally cursed her past self for having left all the sketches out like that.

However, contrary to Ruby's thoughts, Weiss didn't say anything at all. She opened one eye to peek at the other girl, and soon both were opened as she wore a look of shock.

Weiss was smiling at her. A genuine smile that Ruby only ever saw when Weiss spoke about the things she loved. A smile that Ruby only ever saw once in a blue moon. She never expected to see it directed at her.

Ruby felt like a deer caught in headlights. She was confused more than anything. Then she felt Weiss' small hands taking hers, a touch so delicate Ruby felt as if she were something rare and breakable. She looked down at their clasped hands, Weiss carefully weaving her fingers between Ruby's until they were interlocked.

Ruby remained dumbfounded, even when Weiss leaned up towards her face a placed a chaste kiss against her cheek.

If Ruby thought her face had been on fire before, it was definitely lava at this point.

Ruby sputtered incoherently, small squeaks and strangled gasps leaving her lips. Weiss giggled at her behavior, her laughter the sound of bells and birdsong. Ruby looked away shyly, she knew how red her face must look.

Weiss smiled at this and softly called Ruby's name. She watched with mirth as Ruby gradually turned her head to face her, though her eyes were looking towards the ground as if the most interesting thing in the world lay there.

Weiss slipped one of her hands out of Ruby's grasp and used it to lift up the girl's chin. "Ruby…" She said in the same soft tone that made Ruby feel more important than she should be.

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby replied timidly looking into Weiss' eyes.

Weiss gazed into the turbulent silver pools, recalling how she had planned on only giving Ruby the kiss on her cheek as her gift. She had originally intended on dressing herself in all white to present _herself_ as Ruby's "gift", but felt that statement would have been too bold. However now that she learned that Ruby had indeed felt the same way about her, well, she was all too happy to go on with her plan.

"Ruby, may I have the honor to be called your girlfriend?" She said.

Weiss loved seeing the way Ruby's eyes lit up, the stormy grey of doubt shifting away to a sparkling silver of mirth. She was caught off-guard by the loud squeal of joy as Ruby suddenly swooped her into a tight hug, even picking her up off the ground and spinning in a circle several times.

"Ah! Ruby, set me down! We're going to-" Weiss ended her statement with a frantic shout as Ruby tripped over her own feet and sent them tumbling. Fortunately they landed on Ruby's bed situated nearby.

Ruby landed with an "oof!" as Weiss gripped her shoulders tightly and steadied herself atop of her. Ruby couldn't stifle the giggles that bubbled up in her throat, not even when Weiss gave her a stern glare.

"I swear. We could've gotten hurt you dunce." Weiss chided, but there was no real force behind her words.

Ruby released a long sigh once she calmed down, her arms still wrapped loosely around Weiss' waist. Neither of them felt like getting up, and after a single look at each other they began moving to settle more comfortably on the bed.

Weiss lay on her left side facing Ruby, curling her left hand close to her chest and using her right one to interlock her fingers with Ruby's. Ruby draped her other arm around Weiss, her hand resting along her back and pulled her in close.

Looking into each other's eyes once again, Ruby sighed blissfully before closing them and leaning her head forward until their foreheads touched.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this- wanted us- to happen." Ruby whispered. "I'm so happy."

Weiss snuggled closer against Ruby, wanting to feel her warmth and enjoying the way their breaths mingled the air between them. She could already feel herself wanting to fall asleep, with the soothing atmosphere and the security of knowing Ruby would still be next to her when she woke being all too inviting.

Before letting her drowsiness envelop her she released a soft sigh and nuzzled into the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Me too."

Ruby grinned and kissed the top of Weiss' head before deciding to follow Weiss into slumber. The two girls slept soundly. Nothing in the world being capable of breaking their peace.

* * *

**A/N: Hey lookie, ya got dem smooches back xD. Yeah, hope ya enjoy the fluffs n' stuffs.**


End file.
